Happy Sweet Second?
by Brainyxbat
Summary: It's Shenzi's 16th birthday! But what happens when a mysterious light causes her "Sweet 16" party to be called a "Sweet 2nd" instead? Plus, how will her boyfriend Chuckie react to his girlfriend suddenly being 14 years younger than him?


**(A/N: This little fic takes place between chapters 4 and 5 of High School Daze. Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **Happy Sweet… Second?**

* * *

" _You just turned eighteen, no sixteen! A week ago, no now!_ " Freshly-16-year-old Shenzi Tuck sang quietly to herself as she looked through her closet. She was brushing her long, black hair at the same time. " _And you want to learn what you don't know…_ "

"Like what?" 16-year-old Frankie Tuck teased her younger sister from the doorway.

"Oh!" Shenzi exclaimed in surprise; She accidentally threw her hairbrush in the air, and clumsily caught it. It was white with red and blue stripes and diamonds, and had "Daddy's Lil Monster" in black letters on the head, and the bristles was black with red tips. "Frankie, you almost gave me a heart attack!" She couldn't help but giggle at her sister. Frankie was already dressed for the party, in a purple floral dress with skulls all over, a black and purple plaid flannel shirt over it, a black bow waist belt over her dress, but under her shirt, black and purple plaid ballet flats, a silver headband with a purple gemstone on it, black dangle earrings with an amethyst on each of them, and a black chiffon bow band holding half of her chin-length blonde hair in half a ponytail.

"You almost ready, Shen? This is _your_ birthday party, and you're not even dressed yet," She amusedly pointed out.

"Which is exactly why my look has to be perfect," Shenzi told her, "I'll be ready in a minute."

"Okay," The blonde nodded, "I'll give you another minute." After gingerly closing the door, she walked down the hall, and into the kitchen, where their mother Felicia was currently making a cake for the party. "She'll be ready in a minute," She told her.

"Alright," Felicia nodded as she stirred the thick mixture.

"You need any help?" Frankie offered.

"Oh, no thanks honey, I'm alright," Felicia kindly refused, "But can you see if your father needs any assistance? He's still decorating the yard for the party."

"Okey-dokey," The blonde teen nodded, before she walked out from the slide-in screen door. In the backyard, she saw Friar Tuck setting out chairs and long tables for the party. "Hi, Dad."

"Hey Frankie," He smiled at his oldest daughter, "You look ready for the party."

"Thanks," Frankie giggled, tucking some of her hair behind her right ear, "Um, d-do you need any help with decorating? Shenzi isn't ready yet."

"Actually that'd be great, thanks," He accepted her offer, "I still have to hang up the banner."

"I can do it." Frankie started walking up the ladder, with Friar Tuck supporting it, after she grabbed a nail and hammer.

"Thanks Frankie," Her father smiled gratefully, "I want this party to be perfect for your sister."

"Like you wanted with mine?" Frankie smiled as she pounded the nail carefully.

"Yeah," He nodded; Frankie had turned 16 back in around mid-to-late February, and her father tried his best to make her party perfect. And with Shenzi's help, it was just that.

After a few seconds, Frankie was finished. "Okay, this one side is done." So the ladder was moved, and she nailed the second side in; The black banner was hanging above the screen door, and read "Happy Sweet 16, Shenzi!" in bright blue letters. "This banner looks good; Very uh, Shen-esque, if you would," She remarked.

"Yeah," He nodded in agreement, "When Felicia and I saw it, we immediately thought of her."

"I bet," The blonde teen grinned as she finished her work. "Okay, it's up." She stepped down, and they admired the banner from a distance. "Does it look good?"

"Yeah, it does," He nodded, while smiling, "It's perfect, Frankie." He ruffled her hair, being careful of her hard headband.

"Dad!" She giggled, "Don't mess up my hair. It's not easy putting it up like this, with it being as short as it is."

Back in her room, after a few minutes of debating, Shenzi finally decided on a black and white bow swing dress, her classic Converse high-tops, black socks with white organza ruffles, and black fancy flower earrings. In her hair, she clipped in some extensions that were black, and faded into white; One was in her long bangs, which still covered her left eye even after 6 years. Her cat-eye prescription glasses matched her outfit; Although since they were black, they went with everything she owned. ' _Oh, I hope Chuckie and our friends make it to the party!_ ' She thought as she smoothed out the knee-length skirt on her dress. Chuckie Finster was her boyfriend of over a year; They had started dating around the beginning of high school when she was 14, and he was 15, although they met when they were 11. Technically, they met when they were both 2, but after that, they didn't make any contact, other than a trip to Disneyland gone wrong, until she started attending Jim Jr. Jr High School with her friends and sister. Another friend of hers, whom she considered a big brother, Fridge Cominskey, was unable to make it to the party because of a family reunion. Although she was disappointed, she understood. "Okay, I'm finally ready," She said to herself after checking her look in her full-length mirror. "Oh, makeup!" She grabbed her brush/compact mirror, grabbed her black eye-shadow, and sat on her bed.

"Shenzi? What's taking you so long? Are you okay?" Se heard Frankie's voice, along with knocking.

But before she could respond, the brightest light she had ever seen illuminated her dark bedroom, making her drop her stuff, and shield her eyes. She briefly saw the world grow at a rapid pace before she blacked out.

* * *

"Man, is she ready yet?" Frankie wondered aloud after the decorating was all done. The yard was accented with black balloons, and variously-colored streamers. Some were black, while the rest were brightly-colored, like in a black-light area. "How long does it take to pick an outfit, and put it on? I'm going to check on her to see if she's okay." She walked in the kitchen, where Felicia was still working on the cake, in the hall, and upstairs to where their bedrooms were at. She knocked on her sister's door. "Shenzi? What's taking you so long? Are you okay?"

Just then, she saw a bright light from under the door, making her jump back. "Shenzi, what was that? If you're trying to play a prank on me, you got me, okay? Now, are you ready?" But she didn't get an answer. "Hello-o-o-o?" Nothing. "Shenzi?" Silence. "Okay Shenzi, if you're not going to answer me, I'm just going right in there. I hope you're decent." When she didn't receive an answer, she huffed in annoyance. "Alright, I'm goin' in!" Frankie opened the door, and to her surprise, her sister was nowhere to be seen. "What the-? Shenzi, where are you?" She looked in any hiding spots in the room, but had no luck. She heard her father come in, and tell her mother that the yard was ready to go. She took that as a signal to pick up the pace. She went to look under the bed, but stopped when she saw one of her sister's dresses laying on the bed; There was a giant, weird lump under it. "Wha-?" She breathed out in confusion; With caution, she grabbed the dress with only her fingertips, flinching when the lump moved, and whipped it off, while facing away in fear. It could've been a huge rat or something!

When she looked cautiously, what she saw shocked her even more. "Uh, D-Dad? You might want to see this," She called out. On cue, Friar Tuck came, and his eyes widened at what, or _who_ , was on the bed. It was Shenzi, but she was two years old again! She was wearing a white polo blouse with short sleeves, a little black bow tie, a black tutu-like skirt, white socks with black ruffles, and tiny, classic Converse sneakers. The extensions were almost falling out of her hair, her purple bow headband replacing them, and her earrings were laying on the bed. Not to mention both of her eyes were visible. Her glasses were in her now tiny hands.

"Wh-what happened to her?" Friar Tuck stuttered in shock as Shenzi giggled. He couldn't believe that his baby girl was, well a baby again!

"I don't know," Frankie shrugged, her brown eyes wide as well, as she took the glasses away. "I just saw a bright light in her room, so I opened the door, took her dress off her bed, and saw her like… this."

Just then, Shenzi saw who was at the doorway; She smiled happily, jumped on the floor, and crawled up to her daddy. He was initially in too much shock to do anything, but he snapped out of his trance, and lifted her up.

"Wow," Frankie shook her head, "I've always referred to her as my "baby sister", and now she's… actually my _baby_ sister!" She petted the child's hair. "And she's… so cute!" She gushed, and received giggles from Shenzi. "Can I hold her? Wow, I never thought I'd say that about my sister."

"Alright," Friar Tuck nodded, and carefully gave Shenzi to her big sister, "But be careful."

"I will," Frankie nodded as she held the child in her arms. "Hi sissy," She smiled at her little sister, who smiled back. "Aww." The blonde cuddled the baby a bit. "She's so sweet, and adorable. And her hair is so soft." She turned to her father. "What should we do about the party? It can't be a Sweet 16 now. Now it's a… a Sweet 2nd!"

"Well, we can still have it," Friar Tuck decided, "No sense in cancelling it."

"Yeah," Frankie nodded in agreement, "Then it's still on! Um, it-it's a good thing she doesn't have braces anymore, huh?" Shenzi babbled from her shoulder, catching her attention. "What?" She smiled, "Whatchou want, sissy? You want Daddy back?" Shenzi giggled. "Okay then." She gave her back to Friar Tuck, who smiled at the child.

"D-Daddy!" Shenzi smiled.

"Aww," Frankie giggled, "It's a good thing we still have her high-chair, huh? I'll set it up in the kitchen." She started walking down the hall.

"Wait!" Her dad's voice made her stop, and come back. "Your mother's still in there; We should tell her about what happened first."

"Ohhh, right," The blonde teen nodded in agreement, "Good call."

"Come on; Let's go show and tell her." Frankie went with her father, steadily staying in front of him, in the kitchen where Felicia just finished frosting the cake. "Hey, Felicia? We have to… show you something."

"What is it?" Frankie turned away, took Shenzi in her arms, and turned back to her mother. "WHOA!" Felicia almost dropped the spoon she was holding in shock, startling the baby. "What the-? What-? What happened to Shenzi?"

"I'm not sure," Frankie held her sister tighter when she flinched, "I saw this light in her room, and then I saw her like this."

"Oh," Felicia's eyebrows raised up in surprise at her oldest daughter's story, "Wow, that's weird. I hope this is only temporary." She reached over, and petted the child's hair. "If it is, who knows how long it'll be until she's back to being a teenager?"

"Who knows?" Friar Tuck shrugged, "But until then, we'll just have to… play along. Pretend that she really was born only two years from today."

"But what about the party?"

"We'll still have it," Frankie told her, "We'll just call it her "Sweet 2nd" instead of 16."

"Alright," Felicia nodded, "I'll get her high-chair." She headed for the basement, where all of Shenzi's baby things were conveniently stored; They were saving them for her to use for her own children, depending on whether she would have a girl or not. And also for sentimental reasons.

"Today is a very special day, sissy," Frankie smiled at Shenzi as she sat in a kitchen chair at the table. "We're going to have a party, just for you!" Shenzi giggled in response. After a couple minutes, Felicia came back with the white and dark pink high-chair pieces in her hands and arms. After Friar Tuck re-assembled the high-chair, Frankie set Shenzi in it. "There you go, sissy." She kissed the baby's cheek, making her blush.

"I wonder how her friends will react to this," Felicia remarked.

"I wonder how _Chuckie_ will react," Frankie giggled, "Because now… he has a baby for a girlfriend."

Just then, they heard the yard fence door open. "Oh my! The guests are already here!" Felicia exclaimed.

"I'll take the high-chair outside," Frankie offered as Friar tuck took Shenzi out of it.

"Alright, thanks," He smiled as the child laid on his shoulder. In that moment, he felt so nostalgic; He remembered back when she was actually, naturally a baby.

"You feeling nostalgic too?" Felicia smiled at her husband, walking up to him.

"Yeah," He nodded, "I feel like it's 14 years earlier. Back when she was naturally two."

"I do too," Felicia stroked the child's hair.

"M-Mama!" Shenzi smiled.

"Yep, I'm your mama, cutie pie," Felicia kissed her cheek, making her giggle. "No offense to Shenzi's teen self, but I'm going to enjoy the time she's like this again."

"Might as well," Friar Tuck shrugged, making Shenzi look up at him. "She won't be like this forever." Shenzi cooed as she batted her eyelashes cutely up at both of them. He kissed the child's forehead, making her hide her blushing face timidly.

"Aww," Felicia giggled, "Just like old times."

Out in the yard, Frankie set the high-chair at one of the tables; She whipped around upon hearing footsteps coming her way.

"Hi Frankie," 15-year-old Tommy Pickles greeted her, with his little brother, 14-year-old Dil Pickles following him. "Are we early?" Tommy was wearing a light blue, long-sleeved shirt, a green vest, classic jeans, and sneakers. Dil was wearing a light purple tuxedo with a red bow tie.

"Hi guys," Frankie smiled, "Actually, you are a bit early."

"Why are you setting up a high-chair?" Tommy asked her.

"Did you adopt an alien baby?" Dil asked excitedly. Even at 14, he never outgrew his obsession with aliens. "I wanna see!"

"No," Frankie giggled at Dil's question, "We didn't adopt an alien. Although it feels like we did. It's a long story; You'll see in a minute."

Just then, the 15-year-old twins Phil and Lil DeVille entered the yard. Lil was wearing a pink bow camisole, a blue plaid skirt, black shoes, a yellow necklace, and had her short, brown hair in a high ponytail with a pink bow band. She also had a yellow extension clipped in her hair, and light pink lipstick applied. Phil was in a green jacket, a blue t-shirt, dark denim jeans, and black Vans.

"Hey guys," Frankie smiled, "You're a bit early; Shenzi's not… quite ready yet."

"Seriously? Jeez, how long does it take to get dressed for a party?" Phil wondered aloud.

"It can take a while, Phil," Lil told him.

Soon, 15-year-old Maxie and 14-year-old Matt Goof, and 15-year-old Bobby and Roxy Zimmeruski arrived, all ready to party; They had been friends with the Tuck girls since their natural babyhood days.

"We're here!" Matt exclaimed, "Di-i-il! What up, man?" He shared a goofy-looking high-five with the orange-haired human boy. Ever since the 4th grade, Matt and Dil became the best of friends over their unending creativity, and their belief in aliens.

"Are we early?" Roxy asked the blonde teen, "Where's Shenzi?"

"She's eh… not quite ready yet," Frankie said hesitantly, "She's inside with Mom and Dad; They'll be out in a minute."

"Alright," Bobby nodded.

Just then, Angelica Pickles, Susie Carmichael, Santana Goof, and Pistol Pete arrived. "Are we late?" Susie puffed, feeling out of breath from running.

"Nah, you're all on time," Frankie assured them.

"Oh my," Felicia said when she saw the guests outside, "Everyone's here, e-except the Finster kids. Should we go out there now? Or wait until Chuckie and Kimi arrive?"

"We'll go out there," Friar Tuck decided; Felicia slid the door open, and stepped out first.

"Um, h-hey kids," She stuttered, getting their attention. "I bet you're expecting to see Shenzi freshly turned 16, right? Well…" She stepped back to reveal her husband holding the baby birthday girl. The guests' eyes widened in shock at seeing her so… young.

"It's a long story," Frankie told them all.

"Whoa-ho!" Dil exclaimed, "I bet she was zapped by a de-aging thingie from aliens!"

"Yeah!" Matt agreed.

"This may very well be temporary," Friar Tuck told the guests, as he set Shenzi back in the high-chair. "For now, just pretend that this is her 2nd birthday, instead of 16th."

"Deal," The guests nodded in agreement.

"Um, c-can I… hold her?" Lil nervously requested.

"Sure," Friar Tuck smiled, stepping aside to let her do so. "Just be careful with her, okay?"

"I will," Lil nodded; She gently grabbed Shenzi at her sides, and lifted her up. "Whoo, she's a bit heavier than I expected," She remarked. "Wow, I never thought I'd hold Shenzi Tuck like this."

"Oh, we're so sorry we're late!" A familiar male voice yelled out in distress; Everyone turned, and saw Chuckie and Kimi Finster rush in. Kimi was wearing a red, short-sleeved top, a light purple skirt, red hair sticks, and brown, short combat boots, and had her black hair in a messy bun. Chuckie was wearing a light blue, button-up t-shirt, brown jeans, a brown belt, his watch, and black Vans. His normally wild, red hair was smoothed down for the occasion. He was carrying three, small presents for his girlfriend in his hands. "Shenzi, I'm sorry that I-I-I… what?" He stopped upon seeing Shenzi in Lil's arms.

"It's a long story," Frankie told him, "I saw a bright light in her room, and then I saw her like… this."

"O-oh," Chuckie stuttered in surprise.

"Oh, she's so adorable!" Kimi gushed, "Can I hold her?"

"Yeah, you can," Felicia nodded, "Just be careful with her."

"Will do," The Asian girl nodded in agreement, and Lil gave her the baby. "Oh, you are so cute!" She squealed quietly.

"Hi," Shenzi babbled, and giggled. "Hey cutie," Kimi smiled, "You're much cuter in person."

"Eh, you only live once; I want to hold her too!" Phil called out.

"Me too!" Bobby agreed, and the rest of the guests said the same. Although Angelica and Santana were reluctant, they hated to be left out, so they agreed to join the bandwagon.

"Okay then, you kids can take turns," Felicia nodded, "You all just be careful with her."

Kimi hesitantly gave Shenzi to Phil. "Hey there," He smiled, not knowing what to say, and she giggled in response.

After he had his turn, he gave the baby to Bobby. "Wow, it sure feels weird holding you like this," He remarked, "You're kinda heavy."

He gave her to Dil. "Okay Shen, I have a strong feeling that aliens did this to you." Phil rolled his eyes in annoyance. "If you understand me, blink twice if it was aliens." Shenzi only responded with giggles. "Heh, denial; Just as I figured."

He passed the child to his best friend. "Alright Shen, let's try this: Blink _once_ if aliens did this." Phil facepalmed at this, but Shenzi giggled some more. "She's still in denial, Dil," He told his best friend, as he gave her to Roxy.

"Hi there," She smiled, "You are so cute!" She ruffled her black hair, getting even more giggles out of the baby. "You're a bit heavier than I thought."

Susie and Pistol enjoyed their times holding Shenzi, but Angelica and Santana were cautious about if she'd randomly throw up on their party clothes; She never did.

Angelica quickly gave her to Tommy. "Hey Shen," He smiled at her, as she smiled back. "It feels weird seeing you like this, without it being from baby pictures."

After his turn was up, he passed her to Maxie. "Wow, you're heavier than I thought," He chuckled, "Uh, n-no offense." Shenzi giggled. "I'll take that as "none taken"," He smirked. "Here, Chuck; You wanna hold your uh… girlfriend?" Shenzi brightened up when she saw her boyfriend, and started reaching for him. Even as an infant, she still held and recognized her feelings for the redhead.

"Y-yeah!" Chuckie nodded, placing his three presents on the present table. "I'm just… I'm just afraid of dropping her. I mean, she is my…"

"You'll be alright," Tommy assured him, "You just have to be careful." Maxie carefully gave Chuckie the baby, who practically latched on him upon making contact. "Here you go."

"Thanks," The redhead smiled nervously, his hands on the child's shoulders and thighs for support. "H-hi Shen; Um, I'm not sure if you remember me, but…" He was cut off when Shenzi kissed his cheek. "Oh."

"Aww!" Kimi smiled, "She's so sweet!"

"I'll take that as an "Of course I remember you, dummy"," He laughed as Kimi and the baby giggled.

"Just watch the hands there, Finster," Frankie teased playfully.

"Uh huh," Friar Tuck nodded, "But I'm being serious."

"Wi-will do," Chuckie grinned nervously, revealing his white, perfectly-straight, brace-less teeth. He smiled down at Shenzi when she cuddled into his neck, just like how she did in her teen stage. He went to kiss her, but stopped when he remembered her parents and sister were watching.

"You can kiss her if you want to," Frankie told him, as if she read his mind. "Just not on the lips, okay?"

"Alright," He nodded; Now with more courage, he leaned his head down, and kissed his young girlfriend's cheek. He laughed a bit when a blush grew on her cheeks. "Fridge sure is missing out."

"Yep," Frankie nodded.

When Chuckie's arms started getting tired, he set her in the high-chair, but he felt guilty when she reached up for him. " Aww, sorry Shen, but my arms are a bit tired. I'm not strong like your daddy." When he gently played with her hair, she smiled up at him. "I'll take that as an "It's okay." You want some cake?"

"She has to blow out the candles first," Felicia reminded him, taking out 14 of the multi-colored flame candles to give the baby less work. Luckily they weren't lit up yet. "Oh, that's right," He chuckled sheepishly. After the group sang "Happy Birthday", the toddler blew out the two candles and they cheered for her. "Here, I got 'em." Chuckie carefully took the candles out before any wax could get in the cake, and cut a small piece for her. "Eat up, Shen." Using a Minnie Mouse spoon, she started eating the delectable chocolate cake, which had thick, pink frosting. "Is that yummy?" He smiled at her, before he turned to her parents. "Can I eat with her, please? I can move if you want to take pictures of her."

"Yes you can," Felicia nodded, "I'll move a chair for you."

"Thanks, Mrs- I mean, Felicia."

"My pleasure," She giggled at his slip-up. She grabbed one of the white chairs, and set it next to the high-chair. "Is this a good place?"

"It's perfect; Thanks." After cutting out a slice of cake with a plastic fork, Chuckie sat next to his... girlfriend. "Hey, cutie pie." He kissed her cheek, as she had cake bits and frosting on her face. He grabbed a soft napkin, and gently cleaned her face. "There you go." He playfully prodded her tiny nose, making her giggle. "Clean as a whistle." After throwing away the napkin, he sat back in the seat, nearly forgetting that his plate was there.

"Chuckie!" Shenzi babbled.

His heart melted; That was the first time he ever heard his girlfriend in toddler form say his name. "Yep, I-I'm Chuckie," He stammered, "And I like you very much." He eskimo-kissed her cheek. He wasn't quite ready to say "I Love You" yet, even now. He didn't want to say it too soon. "I'm going to get a drink real quick." He poked her nose. "Back in a sec." After throwing out his plate and fork, he stopped at the food table, where liter bottles of soda and plastic cups were at.

"Hey Chuck," Frankie came up to him, "You having fun?"

"Yep," He nodded, "No offense to Shen's beautiful teen self, but her toddler self is an absolute delight. She is so adorable."

"Yeah she is," She agreed, "Um, I-I hate to change the subject, but how come your hair's all fancy? This is my sister's birthday party, not the prom. It needs a little bit of this." After setting her cup down, she started ruffling Chuckie's hair with both hands. Bad idea.

Shenzi had been witnessing the scene after finishing her piece of cake, and she was angry at what she saw; Frankie was ruffling Chuckie's hair. With her tiny hands bunched into fists, she started screaming and crying, startling all the guests. "Wha-? What's wrong with her?" Lil came up to the high-chair. "Shen, you okay? What's the matter?"

"She must've liked Chuckie's hair the way it was," Frankie theorized. But when she reached up to fix it, Shenzi started throwing a mini fit, hitting her fists on the chair tray, making Lil jump back.

"I-I think I know what's wrong; You probably shouldn't." Chuckie held his hands up, and ran to the high-chair. "Shenzi, it's okay. No need to get angry." He stroked her hair in attempts of comfort. "Your sister's not into me that way; You're the only one for me." He lifted her up, and she immediately had a death grip on his shirt. Although she was starting to calm down.

"Aww," Felicia remarked, "She was jealous."

"Yep," Chuckie nodded, "Even as a baby, she hates when girls "flirt" with me. Not like it ever happens anyway." Shenzi laid on his shoulder, as she was finally quiet. "No offense to her toddler self, but when is she going to return back to normal?"

"I'm very sure it's temporary," Felicia replied, "There's a scientist in town who lives near us. His lab is parallel to Shenzi's bedroom window; I'll call him to ask about this." She walked in the house to do just that.

As Chuckie held his girlfriend in his arms, he was amused when she reached up with one tiny hand, and ruffled his hair. "Now it's perfect." He kissed her forehead, and a blush grew on her cheeks. He sat in the grass, and cuddled with the toddler a bit. He had the strong urge to use the L word, but he refrained; It was too soon. "You are v-very special to me," He said to her, and she cuddled his neck and shoulder. He felt like he was carrying an actual, natural baby. He almost felt like a father, in a way. It felt... amazing.

Felicia walked back outside after a few moments. "He said that this age decrease should stop later today. It's unclear when, though. He said that when there's a bright light around her, then she's changing back. I'm glad we haven't given presents to her yet; They're all for teens."

"True," Chuckie nodded.

The toddler's mother sat next to him. "She's wonderful, isn't she?"

"Yep," He nodded, "She is." He smiled down at her. "I, I feel like a father, cuddling his daughter. I wonder if this is how Friar Tuck feels."

"It is," He confirmed. Shenzi smiled up at her daddy from her place in her boyfriend's arms, her long eyelashes fluttering. "Being a parent is the most amazing feeling there is."

"I bet," Chuckie smiled timidly. "In fact, I hope to..." He stopped when Shenzi started glowing. "Oh. Oh! It's happening!" He stayed in place, not knowing what to do as the two parents backed away. When the light was shining even brighter with every second, the guests shielded their eyes, but when it disappeared, they didn't move. For some reason, they feared the outcome. Chuckie felt much more weight on his lap; When he unveiled his eyes, his heart leapt when he saw his girlfriend as a teenager again.

"Wha-what happened?" She stammered, making everyone look at her, "The first minute I was in my room, getting ready, and now I'm here. Why's my old high-chair out here?"

"It's a... long story," Chuckie said.

"I can explain it," Felicia chimed in, "You see..."

"Whoa, really?" Shenzi's eyes widened after hearing the whole story, "I turned into a 2-year-old?"

"Yep," Her mother nodded.

"I, I uh," She stuttered, "I don't know what to say." The party went very smoothly; Shenzi got to blow out 16 color-flamed candles, and ate some cake with her boyfriend. She loved the presents she received as well. "Hey um, Chuckie?"

"Yeah?" He smiled down at her.

"Did you like interacting with toddler me?"

"Yes I did," He nodded without hesitation, "It was wonderful."

"That's good," She smiled timidly, "What all did I do?"

"Just normal toddler stuff," Chuckie shrugged.

"You threw a fit when I messed up Chuckie's hair," Frankie giggled.

"Wait, I what?"

"You see, I had my hair looking nice, but Frankie thought it was too fancy, and messed it up. Long story short, you did _not_ like that."

"O-oh."

"No need to be embarrassed," Chuckie assured her, "You were just jealous. It's normal."

"True. Wait, where are my earrings? And my hair extensions?" Her eyes widened in a panic as she felt her face. "And my glasses?!"

"Here, uh." Frankie grabbed them from the present table, and ran up to her sister. "I took them out here, in case you changed back to normal while the party is still going on." She helped her put the earrings and extensions back in, while Shenzi put her glasses back on, relishing the clear vision. "There you go."

"Thanks, sis."

"No prob. I'm going to get some cake; Any of you guys want another piece?"

"No thanks," Shenzi shook her head, "Just some Pepsi please."

"I'd like one," Chuckie decided, "And maybe some lemonade?"

"Pepsi, cake piece and lemonade coming up." Frankie headed for the food table, got what they requested, and gave it to them. "There you go, you lovebirds."

"Thanks," They said simultaneously. Shenzi laid on Chuckie's shoulder as she sipped her soda, and he ate his slice of cake. "Cake good?" She asked him, not knowing what to say.

"Yep," He nodded; He held her closer with his free arm as he sipped his lemonade. "You want a bite?"

"No thanks," She kindly declined, "I'm a bit full."

"Okay," He nodded, "Um, tha-that's a nice dress."

"Thanks," She glanced down at it. It was the one she wore before she turned toddler. She also wore the same shoes and socks, and her headband was back in a box stashed in the attic.

"Interestingly, your baby outfit was very similar to it."

"Was it really?"

"Yep."

"I have pictures," Felicia told her, "I can show you tonight before you go to bed. That way now, you'll have time with Chuckie."

"Okay," She nodded, "Thanks, Mom."

After a while, the party came to an end, but Chuckie was invited to stay for dinner, and he accepted the offer, to Shenzi's delight. The two mingled in the living room, holding hands as Felicia was making dinner. "Today was fun," Chuckie remarked.

"I bet," Shenzi giggled, "You got to meet tot me."

"Well, that and... I... okay, I liked that," He admitted, "But I love spending time with you, no matter how old you are." He kissed her lips. "Whether you're a beautiful teenager, or an adorable baby, you'll always be the one for me."

A timid blush grew on her cheeks. "A-and same for me, with you."

When Felicia was finished, she called everyone over; Shenzi took out an extra chair for Chuckie, and set it close to hers. As the family ate homemade pizza, one of the birthday girl's favorites, they told her what happened during her time as a baby. After they finished eating, they showed her pictures taken during the party, and she understood what her boyfriend meant by her toddler self's outfit resembling her party dress.

After Chuckie reluctantly left, Shenzi changed into a black lace-trimmed, slightly cropped camisole, pink Hello Kitty plush pajama pants, pink and white Hello Kitty ankle socks, black barbells, and had her hair tied in two ponytails. She video-chatted with Fridge, and told him everything that happened earlier that day, from what she heard. Although she didn't have a lot of time; It was getting late, especially where she was. After he wished his little sister figure a happy birthday, they both signed off.

Shenzi drifted off to sleep with a happy smile on her face; Despite not knowing about everything that happened during her party, she knew it was a great one from the pictures show. But not only was it great, it was very interesting.

* * *

 **(A/N: You know the disclaimer. I've had this left unfinished for a long time now, even before HSD was started on. Tommy and the gang's party outfits are the same ones from the AGU episode "Lucky 13.")**


End file.
